opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Zoro-san/The world stands in awe! Ruckus on Newtopia! An unexpected clash
Now people, I want you to BE CREATIVE IN YOUR TURNS. Aside from the battle and shit, WRITE SOME DAMN CONTEXT. What makes turns even more awesome is when there's a crowd that watches and is left shitless from such fights. BUT DON'T FORGET TO FOCUS ON THE FIGHT!!! In the city of Newtopia in the New World. A little girls is seen with her personal large E-den den mushi. A modified den den mushi that can connect to the E-mushi web and send and receive information from all over the world. One of the latest inventions of Vegapunk. She is in her comfortable home of her skyscraper in the Wester part of Newtopia. She reads the news and sighs of monotony and has the normal gloomy and bored face of a Newtopian. She looks out her window to see the powerful rain that always covers the island of Wahikarin ('No light'), where rain falls down continously, without stop day and night. Although it's hard to tell the difference as the clouds that cover the island are so thick and dark that the sun was never seen. The girl watches the rain from the on of the highest floors and she looks down at the water that surround the building she's in. She sees the powerful lights from all of the other buildings that are there with the thousands . All covered with commercial and individual designs and colors. A truly colorful sight to behold. Which all sinks down in the water. The girl then leaves her home and takes the elevator. An elevator which is incorporated into the skyscraper on one of its sides, making the actual building be in the form of an '''H. ' As she goes with it she sighs again. And music is heard in the elevator made of glass.'' ---- http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VrZ4sMRYimw ---- She goes down under the water level and sees many species of sharks, crocodiles and other salt-water beings including bit-fish. Thousands of bit-fish that sweep every other fish and being eating them instantly like pirahna. Fast as arrows they outrun them all. Only skeletons are left behind and they all fall down with the speed of the elevator as rain continues to fall down. Then they land on a layer of glass, but she continues to descend. Then she reaches the end of the line, 30 meters bellow the layer of glass. Streets, parks, people and so many other common traits of a normal urban enviroment, along with surveillance den den mushis. Shops, banks, benches, but all illuminated. All seems like a night in a major metropolis.She activates her black clothes with small lights on them which allow her to be actually seen in the nightlike atmosphere, although it is day. She sighs once again when she sees all the couples and the people with their mini e-den den mushis in their hands wasting their lives away. HIbana: (14 years old) Not like anything spectacular will happen like it did when I was born... ????: Oh dear, don't be so gloomy, even if the darkness is always depressing, there are still many things to enjoy. She turns and looks behind and sees the mayor of Newtopia on his usual walk. She then feels a powerful presence walking right past him with a hood on and without wearing the usual suits of Newtopians. A much taller person and between that darkened hood she sees a big smile. Right behind him an almost as tall person carrying a sword passes them by. She instantly stops and begins trembling. The mayor is surprised by her reaction. He is an average height bald man with a weird sharp nose and with always blushing cheeks. Hagetama: Did I startle you so much? I have to apologize. She continues to be shocked and trembling and then falls on her knees. Hagetama: Has anything happened....? Hibana: T-t-t-there were s-s-some men... they we-we-we-were incredily scary... they weren't wearing suits and such, they just passed you!! Hagetama looks behind and sees nothing of such extent. Hibana: They're gone... Hagetama: Please don't be so worrysome, this is the city of peace and technology, such people don't belong here, we have the full support of the world government and marines. If such men appear here, then Dr Vegapunk would have noticed and alerted us or at least Dr Franky. And don't forget the "defensive system". Not even the yonko dare approach this city.... HEY!!!! Hibana: Sorry Mr. Mayor! We'll talk some other time! The girl runs away without listening. Frightened as she is she looks at her mini e-mushi and accesses the whole surveillance system to find out where those are. She feels the shaking power of the presence of those strangers. Whilst doing that she starts texting with another person. Hibana': I felt some strangers, very powerful, I'm trying to find them. I also feel the presence of more powerful people in the city. Something is gonna happen. '' 'The Artist': I heard rumors, but I never thought your city will be the place. When you find them, send me the broadcast, or no... this should be something FOR THE ENTIRE WORLD TO SEE.'' ''Hibana: Found them! There's two of them and one has a sword.... I'll try and approach them!'' ''The Artist: DON'T BE AN IDIOT!!! THEY'LL-'' She stops looking at the texts and then connects the surveillance system to the man known as the artist. She then closes in to those people and starts following them. She hears them laughing really hard as they are moving. On the outskirts of the storm outside in the sea covering the island. A man stands tall on a little battleship with the mighty coat of justice. His hair blows fuzzy in the whispering wind and rain shatters on it and the battleship. A marine rear-admiral: Sir, we are hidden well behind the skyscrapers. The enemies won't see us if they emerge from the submerged part of the city. Also our troops are ready to enter the city if they are foolish enough to enter. ????: Don't underestimate their stupidity... and don't be foolish yourself... The commander is shown in a full-view profile image. A muscular, broad-shouldered man, with an X-scar on his forehead and meadium-short spiky hair and a bandana a little bit over the scar. A powerful and manly man. A box is shown beside him. Marine Admiral Haishishi (Coby) Haishishi: They know we are here... In another part of town, the central core. ????: Vegapunk, the marines are in position and "they" are here. In a mechanised wheelchair stands Vegapunk. He looks from his room over the entire city and analyzez all the thousands of surveillance den den mushis. Vegapunk: They're also inside the city... After the great war of finding One Piece, your crew splitting, after the appearance of those legendary rookies and the recent events. The incredible changes in the world. Shichibukais come and go. Yonkos changed so many times in the recent years. Only one remained stable for the last decade and more, Law. The World Government lead by one person after the removal of the Gorosei and the almost disbandment of the organization itself. All we could hope to do for this world to keep it out of chaos is work hard and create the best technology.... for good and not for wars.... Franky... start the defense system and tell the civilians to return to their homes... In a box stands "Vegapunk - Leader of the scietifical world" Franky: Was about to do that doc! He is shown clicking a button and huge door opens. Franky's hair is the his specific one this time, the duckbill style and his cyborg self is indeed upgraded to a new SUPER LEVEL. In a box it says 'Frank - Leader of the development lab in Newtopia.' The door completely opens and out of it comes and army of the new model of pacifistas.... Specifically designed after Franky. His masterpieces. Then all wear the classic suits of Newtopia, but only as a vest and on their huge arms. Then all at once they do the Franky pose and SUPAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Franky '(doing his pose as well): GUYS!! TAKE CARE OF THE INTRUDERS AND PROTECT THIS CITY!!!!!!! ''All the pacifistas start using their jetpacks and start flying in all directions. '''In the central part of town in its main plaza ????: ACCHOOOOOO!!! ????: Bless! Dammit Marcus, couldn't have you been louder?!?! Marcus: (whilst picking his nose) No. And it's not my fault you guys decided such a rainy place to be the location of the battle. I know you wanna meet Vegapunk, but sheesh, it's awful. Magnus: Me and Marimo have to settle that score already, and they agreed on it too!... Speak of the devil. The two men, secretly followed by the little girl finally appear and they take their hoods off. Marimo: Been a while!!! He is seen wearing a coat that only shows his face. Richard: Mornin people! I guess it finally came, the time to settle the score. MARCUS!!!! Marcus: Eh? Me? Score with me? Richard: Yes! We- '''''A powerful alarm starts ringing. All the people in the city become shocked to hear that alarm and some shout in desperation. Richard: ARGH DAMN ALARM!!! I WAS TRYING TO BE COOL AND IT RUINED IT ALL!!! Marimo: You know you could've used it to be more dramatic you moron?!? Richard: Who cares? I've started to become more senile with this age... Marimo: YOU'RE NOT EVEN 50!!!!!!!!! Magnus: We should start our battle soon if this happens. The marines are here with an admiral and I think they're ready to send another one... and I don't think we're very welcome... Marimo: Well... NO DESTRUCTION POWERS SHOULD BE USED! You see that glass layer? It's easily breakable, cutable, destroyable and so on. Marcus: (whilst piking nose) I'm tempted to break it... He is then comically hit by Magnus in the head. Magnus: AHOU!!!! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE HERE!! AND THE PEOPLE TOO!! FORGOT WE'RE DEVIL FRUIT USERS!? Richard: We should really start... we're gonna have a lot of interferences, SO PREPARE TO LOSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Marimo: *smirks* Be ready to lose captain.... Marcus and Magnus: Bring it on.... Marcus: Jinx~ (he continues to pick his nose) (For those who don't know about jinxing. It's when two people say the same thing at the same time, one can say jinx, then the other person is not allowed to speak until his name is pronounced. If he speaks he will have to be punched by the one who jinxed him) Magnus looks at him with an "are you fucking kidding me?" face. He then tells Marcus telepathically. Magnus: MARCUS!!!!!!! YOU AHOU!!! UNJINX ME NOW!!!!!!! I HAVE TO TALK WHEN FIGHTING!!!! Marcus looks away whilst whistleing. Richard: The muted Yonko shishishishi!!! Hibana: Did he just say yonko... aren't those the legendary rivals....(her expression is shocked and scared in the night and light filled city of Newtopia) something INCREDIBLY HUGE IS HAPPENING!! The mayor is running towards her finally catching up. Hagetama: You have to get back home!!! *pant pant* the alarm!!! Hibana: The legendary pirates... the 1st mates and the captains of the Ahou and Espada pirates are here... Hagetama: '''What?...(his face becomes pale and shocked) '''A box appears above the four and their not serious situation saying: " The clash of legends: 1st Mates vs Captains" "Marimo and Richard vs Marcus and Magnus" Category:Blog posts